


Koi No Yo Kan

by Ohana10221221



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohana10221221/pseuds/Ohana10221221
Summary: Koi No Yokan (Japanese): The sense upon first meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall into love.This is different than “love at first sight,” since it implies that you might have a sense of imminent love, somewhere down the road, without yet feeling it. The term captures the intimation of inevitable love in the future, rather than the instant attraction implied by love at first sight.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I miss my DOUBLE B, so I write this & wanna share with you. This will contain only short chapters. Probably 3-4 chapters. I might change the title but for now this is it. Lol. And as usual, grammar & vocab, are seriously my main problem, but I'm open to any constructive criticism so no worries. Tell me on which I should improve. The chapters are still wip. But I'm trying to finish within this month. So I would not keep you waiting for so long. Enjoy! :)

2020

"You gotta be kidding me, hyung." Jinhwan laughed at Jiwon's exaggerated surprise expression.

"No, I'm not. And stop whining. It couldn't be worse than anything, Jiwon-ah." Jinhwan clears their table after they done with their dinner. 

"I just arrived here like about a week and suddenly I'm suppose to team up with him for the new project? Why him out of many people? WHY?!" Jiwon hate this. Jiwon do not wish to be working in his brother's company. Not with this particular someone. 

"Jiwon, you're 26. Don't act like you're 6. Shut up and move on." Jinhwan says, rolling his eyes. 

"It's not a big deal. Get through everything and in a blink of an eye it will be over. You will be okay. You both will be okay." Jinhwan tries to give his last piece of assurance and to stop Jiwon little drama. 

Jiwon looking at his hyung, trying to gain sympathy, "But, hyung. You know the exact reason why I insisted not coming back here. I'm not even ready to meet him or even work with him. Please." 

"For how long, Jiwon? Until when you try to run away? Tell me. It's about time to meet him." Jinhwan says, get his sweater in his room before he walks to the entrance. 

"I know you won't listen to me for now but I doubt that you'll ignore me for the rest of your life. Anyway, I'll be staying at Junhoe's tonight. You better come to the office tomorrow. Or else - " Jinhwan didn't even get to finish his words and Jiwon cut him off.

"Or else what hyung? You tell me then. You know exactly why I ran away. Why I refuse to come back here in Korea. Just curse or however you want. I don't even care anymore." Jiwon walks back to his room without even saying goodbye to his brother. 

"Still the same big baby brother." Jinhwan smiles and drives himself to his lover's home. 


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter will be on how they met each other for the first time. Solely focus on them. Focus on 1 time stamp. You will roughly see how's Jiwon and Hanbin's characters. From here, for the next chapters, it will evolve in a fast pace. Thank you for taking your time to read this. :)

2010

"Jiwon, I told you not to cycle so fast. Now, you scraped on your knees." Jinhwan rushed to Jiwon after Jiwon suddenly tripping on the rock while cycling near the park. 

Eventhough it's hurt, Jiwon only manage chuckled at his nervous brother knowing that Jinhwan will keep nagging at him for being so stubborn. 

"Aaa hyung. It's nothing to worry about. It's just a little scratch. Not even that serious." Jiwon smiles at his brother. 

"Can you listen to me at least for once? Aigoo. Out of everything, I don't even understand why you need to inherit dad's stubbornness and the rest was full of mum's charms?" Jinhwan tried to wrap his handkerchief around one of Jiwon's knees. 

"Oh-ho. Stop it, hyung. I'm not stubborn. I'm 16 and still listen well to you whereas some teens even being rebellious at this age." Jiwon's crescent eye smile melts Jinhwan's heart. He pat on Jiwon's head, "You should thank God that you're my brother. If not, I'll be leaving you here and you should deal your own consequences all by yourself." 

"Nah. You should know by now I'm acting this way because I know you got my back. Always." Jiwon stand up then check on his bicycle when he heard and saw someone's sobbing near the abandoned bench where he fell.

"Hyung, did you hear something?" Jiwon asked Jinhwan who pick up his bicycle and ready to go back to their home. 

"What? It's only the two of us here in this area. What did you hear? Don't you dare to scare me." Jinhwan warns Jiwon. Between Jinhwan and Jiwon, eventhough Jinhwan has always being protective of Jiwon, he's the scaredy cat in the family. His eyes wandering around the area looking for the sound that Jiwon has mentioned. 

Jiwon laughed at his brother antic behaviour. "I heard someone's sobbing. Can we lend some help? There's someone at the bench. He probably needs our help." 

"Jiwon, we should go. What if that someone trying to trick and kidnap us? We better run now." Jinhwan hold Jiwon's arm and pulls him not to move forward. 

"Please, hyung. Why don't you wait here? If something happen to me, you have to call someone else to help me. Which I know this is nothing serious. I have the feeling he needs help. And I should help him." 

Jiwon moves forward to the bench approaching that particular someone. He's nervous in case what his hyung said was right. He's been thinking of turning back but then, it's Jiwon. He follows what his heart wants. The needs to help someone in need. 

"Err- Hey. I'm sorry to bother you. But are you okay?" Jiwon tried to start the conversation with this young man that covered himself with oversize jacket and hoodie. 

This young man looking at Jiwon with his doe swollen eyes, startled that someone saw him crying. He clears his throat and try to talk but end up nothing came out from his mouth. 

Jiwon thought that young man must be crying for a long time looking at his condition and having a hard time to answer him. 

"It's okay if you can't talk for now. But please know that I didn't mean anything bad here or trying to harm you. I just heard you cried and came here in case you need helps." Jiwon explained. 

"Can I sit next to you? Don't mind me. Well, uh. You can keep crying. Or? Nah. I'm sorry. I know I may talk too much. I can't leave you alone here. I know we're just stranger. But I'm worry about you. Let me stay with you for now. Please." Jiwon trying to convince the young man to allow him to be there for him. 

That young man reluctantly nodding at Jiwon's request. 

"Pheww. Thank God." Jiwon whispers to himself not knowing that young man can listen well to what he said. 

"Ah wait. Wait. I forgot that my brother are waiting for me too. You don't run away. Just sit nicely here. Don't go anywhere. I need to ask my brother to go back home first. I'll tell him I must accompany you here. Please wait for me, okay? Please." Jiwon can't believe at himself that he totally forgot about Jinhwan. Jinhwan must be worry too much about him. 

That young man nods shyly at Jiwon's request. Jiwon smiles at his shy gesture and quickly run to where his brother waiting for him. The young man might think he's such an idiot, one second asking to sit next to him and the next second he's running to his brother. 

"Hyung, I think you should go home first. I'll sit with the young man first. I'll accompany him for awhile. Don't worry about me. I'll be back soon." Jiwon told Jinhwan his plan.

"What happen to him? Did you ask him why he cried? Will he be okay? Will you be okay if I leave both of you alone? Jiwon, I know you're grown up. But I'm still worry. What should I tell our parents if I go home without you?" Jinhwan couldn't let Jiwon alone with a stranger. He knew his brother will not listen to him but at least he should try to convince him to bring him back home together. 

"It's okay, hyung. I'll be fine. I don't think he's dangerous. Tell mom I'll be back before dinner. Tell her not to feel worry. As you said I'm a grown up man, I can take care of myself. So you should head home, hyung. See you later. Bye!" Jiwon quickly push his bicycle to meet with the young man. 

"Oh okay. He seems eager to stay with that young man. I guess he will be okay. He doesn't ever looks back after saying goodbye. This little brat!" Jihwan talking to himself on his way to home. 

"I'm here." Jiwon smiles at the young man with his famous crescent eye smile and his signature bunny teeth. 

The young man with his doe eyes looking at Jiwon and amuse at his friendliness. He only nods at Jiwon as a sign asking Jiwon to sit next to him.

"Oh by the way. I'm Jiwon. Kim Jiwon. I think I should at least introduce myself since I'll be accompany you for awhile. Let's make this less awkward, shall we?" Jiwon looks at the young man hoping the young man will let him know his name. The young man staring at Jiwon without any words. 

"You still don't wanna talk to me, don't you? Oh okay. It's all good. I'll just sit here with you." Jiwon smiles at him and just look around the park. 

Ten minutes has passed when suddenly, "Can I trust you with whatever I'm gonna tell you later? I know we just met and I don't know why but my instinct told me that I can trust you with my stories." The young man timidly looking at Jiwon waiting for his response. 

Without hesistant, Jiwon answer him, "Of course, that's why I'm here. Why would I stay here at the first place when you don't even bother to talk to me the first minute we met? It's my way for you to at least trust me that I can be your listener. Well, although my brother always say that I don't listen well to him." Jiwon chuckles at his own words. 

The young man smiles shyly upon hearing Jiwon's chuckles. He feels at ease with Jiwon who making effort on helping him with his unknown worries.

"Hanbin. My name is Kim Hanbin. As you said, at least I should introduce myself to make things less awkward." Hanbin finally introduce himself timidly, looking down and playing with his fingers. 

"Nice to finally know your name, Hanbin-ssi. Go on. Take your time. I'll be listening." Jiwon says cheerily to Hanbin making Hanbin smiling and start to realises that how much an energetic fluff ball Jiwon is. It's nice knowing at least one person in the whole world would listen to him when he feels like he has no one to hang on. 

"I came running to this park after I saw and overheard my parents fight. My mom, she said she wanna divorce with my dad. She said how she can't stand with the household financially unstable. Complaining how dad was always came back late not knowing how much effort dad trying to save everything. They always fight. She's - not making any efforts too, to help dad. I don't even know when she started to change. She started meeting with this man. This man has always has his eyes on my mom. Dad knew about this and even tried to talk to mom to reconsider their marriage. Trying to convince mom everything will be alright. Dad has caught mom cheating for a couple of times. He still forgive despite how mom treated him badly. He told mom how much he loves her, she should change not to cheat anymore and she should be taking care of me and not ignoring me like I don't even exist." That's when Hanbin starts to feel like crying again. He try to stop but his tears keep falling. 

"I'm at the age of to understand the situation, when to mess around, when to be more responsible and more importantly I can distinguish what's right or wrong. Mom even told me how she ignores me because whatever I do, it reminds her of dad. I can see that she doesn't love dad anymore. But just like that, we would like to hold on to her, hoping everything will change someday with dad continuous effort on making everything seems possible to be better in the future. Nothing's wrong with waiting. At least there's effort on trying to change making something worth it. Seems like it's not enough for her." Hanbin can't stop his tears. Jiwon saw how Hanbin try to control his sobbing so he hesistantly offer Hanbin his hugs.

"I don't know if this is okay with you, but do you mind if I hug you? Or just lean on me. It's okay to cry. Cry as much as you want. Right after you get up from this seat and going home, thats where reality will hit you. You have to be strong for whatever decision your parents has decide." Jiwon staring at Hanbin contemplating with his request. Hanbin wipes his tears and nods at Jiwon. 

Hanbin finds comfort in Jiwon's embrace. He can feel Jiwon is someone that can warm others either by words or actions. It's been awhile he feel this easy after all the shits he going through right now. His parents situation hits him hard. Towards the end, if he need to make decision for his own, he has to muster all the courage to confront everything. His parents separation. 

"I hope you feel good. At least, please for now. I may not good enough giving advice to others and it can be lame. I sincerely hope that you can go through this. Don't blame anyone for what happened. For whatever decision you gonna take, don't feel bad for yourself. Live a good life. Be happy." Jiwon hold on tight Hanbin's body. He feel bad that Hanbin had to go through his parents separation. 

"Thank you, Jiwon-ssi. For this. I really appreciate your help. Thank you for listening to this total stranger. I feel a little bit better. Thanks to you." Hanbin not ready to let go Jiwon's warm hug but he feels bad taking others time comforting his unstable emotion. 

Jiwon look at Hanbin and offer his hand to Hanbin while standing up. 

"I guess it's time for us to go home now. I'm not sure if we will have the chance to see each others again." Jiwon smiles at Hanbin, staring at Hanbin's hand which rather feel smaller than his. 

"Oh. Why? We can set any days to meet if you want. Here to be exact. I can be your friend. Well, if only you want to be my friend." Hanbin actually shocked at himself for being straight forward to build a friendship with a stranger. 

"Hahaha. I am more than willing to be your friend for god's sake. You will be my first friend in Korea. But yeah, the next day after tomorrow, I'll fly back to US. My family and I came to Korea for vacation. Visiting the family." Jiwon explained to Hanbin. 

Hanbin feel sad hearing Jiwon not going to be here anymore. He thought he can gain a new friend. He don't know why he easily find comfort in Jiwon's. 

Jiwon saw how Hanbin suddenly look sad again. 

"Hey, Hanbin. I maybe not that good with remembering face if I were to meet someone after a long time. But if, what if I happen to come back to Korea, and if we ever meet again, don't hesitate to talk to me. Be my friend. Will you?" Jiwon squeeze Hanbin's hand which he never let go from the beginning. 

"Yes. Let's be friend in the future if we were to meet again soon." Hanbin smiles at Jiwon. 

"I guess this is it. Take care, Hanbin. Be happy. Bye." Jiwon let go of Hanbin's hand and pick up his bicycle. Hanbin only nods at Jiwon and just see Jiwon go away from him. 

Jiwon look back after he start cycling, Hanbin was still there looking at him go. Jiwon waves his final goodbye and heads back home. He feels good today. He helped someone today. That alone, makes him feel grateful enough to live his life the way it is now.


	3. Fate (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Until you make the unconscious conscious, it will direct your life and you will call it FATE. - Carl G. Jung'

2014

"Welcome to Bliss Cafe" Jiwon greets the customer without looking at the entrance while cleaning the table. 

Hearing the familiar laughs at the entrance, "You brat! Why I need to see your face here even on weekends?" Jiwon throws the towel to his friend, Donghyuk. 

"Hahahaha. Because I loves to irritates you! One Iced Americano for me, hyung. Your treat. Love you." Donghyuk walks happily to his favorite seat. Jiwon rolls his eyes and pick up the towel which fells on the floor. Donghyuk don't even bother to help him to pick it up. Such a spoil brat. 

Jiwon back to Korea because his hyung choose to start his business here. A modelling agency and fashion line business. His brother are surely one of a kind. While Jiwon, maybe following his brother passion in growing his business in modelling and fashion industry, Jiwon has decided to pursue in photography. Knowing his brother has invested a lot in opening up the business, the first month in Korea, after signed up for another lesson in an academy for photography, Jiwon decided to work as a part-timer in a cafe which owned by his mom's friend to pay for his classes. Jinhwan did offered him to work part time with him if there's any job available, but Jiwon declined with a reason that he'll take it slow before focusing on serious jobs when he first came to Korea. 

It's not that their parents can't afford him anymore to pay for his lessons, but knowing how independent Jiwon is, he loves to secure everything all by his own efforts. What's more, this is just one of the classes where Jiwon wish to enhance and upgrade his skills eventhough he has attended other classes in US. 

"What are you doing here?" Jiwon passed the drink to Donghyuk. 

"To flirt. With my favorite sunshine. Where's my favorite sunshine?" Donghyuk keep looking at the counter. By favorite sunshine, he mean Yunhyeong. Yeah, Donghyuk loves to flirt with Yunhyeong. They both are sunshine to their circle of friends. What makes they different are their personality. Yunhyeong is shy. Meanwhile, Donghyuk is the opposite of Yunhyeong but in positive way of course. 

"You should appreciate me more. I'm the one who introduced you to him. Why on earth I need to pay for your stupid Iced Americano every times you come here? I hate you so much." Jiwon sit and have a chat with Donghyuk for awhile since there's no new customers for now. 

"Nah. Not you. I love to treat you this way. Because you love to bully me too. Gives and takes, hyung. Hahaha." Donghyuk laughs at Jiwon's angry face. 

Jiwon and Donghyuk has been friend for six months now. They met for the first time at the academy when Jiwon need a subject for his photography project. Donghyuk is in a dancing class. (The academy was huge by the way. With many classes on the line to be offer to the students) Since then, they have been a good friend to each other. Jiwon treats Donghyuk as his little brother. How in a blink of eye, they connected to each other so fast. It's like they can read other mind when it comes to tease each other. 

And since Jiwon works at the cafe, Donghyuk always came to the cafe to spend his time to disturb his favorite hyung and that's when he met Yunhyeong, his favorite sunshine, the son of the cafe's owner. 

"There comes my favorite sunshine. Yun-hyung!" Donghyuk waves his hand when he saw Yunhyeong came from the kitchen. 

Yunhyeong as always, whenever he saw Donghyuk, smiles very brightly. 

"Whipped!" Jiwon mumbles when he see the unofficial lovebirds greets each other. 

"Go and entertain your loud SUNSHINE. I have enough of him during weekdays." Jiwon walks to the counter and push Yunhyeong towards Donghyuk. 

\------------------------------------------

"Hi, Yun hyung!" Donghyuk greets Yunhyeong as he walks toward the counter while his new friends directly sit at Donghyuk usual spot. 

"Oh, Donghyuk-ie. You're not alone today. What's your orders?" Yunhyeong taps on the screen ready to take Donghyuk's order. 

"Yeah, hyung. Came with my friends. Mine as usual. And two Chocolate Ice Blended. Where's Jiwon hyung? I didn't see him today at the academy. He's not working? He didn't reply to my text." Donghyuk asks Yunhyeong. 

While tapping on the screen to complete the orders, Yunhyeong replied Donghyuk, "Oh, he's sick. Jinhwan hyung called to inform Jiwon will be on sick leave today."

"Aah. Okay. No wonder he didn't reply to my text. I'm thinking of introducing him to my new friends. So, I brought them along here. Since he's been busy, I didn't get to meet him the past few days." Donghyuk casually talks to Yunhyeong about his new friends. 

"So, we'll get more people in our squad now? Sounds good. I have enough of Jinhwan hyung, Jiwon and even Chanwoo." Yunhyeong tease Donghyuk. 

"Hahahahaha. Oh, hyung. I'll tell them you gonna throw them away after you meeting with my new friends. Come over to the table once you're free later. I'll introduce you to them." Donghyuk suggests. 

"Will do. You go ahead. I'll be sending over your drinks later." Yunhyeong passed Donghyuk the receipt then proceed with the preparation of their drinks. 

"Eyy. Jinhwan hyung! My favorite hyung in the world!" Donghyuk was so excited when he saw Jinhwan came in. 

"Yun. Mine as usual. I'll pass you the money later. Thanks." Jinhwan order his drinks from Donghyuk's table. 

"Oh, Junhoe and Hanbin. You came with Donghyuk? Didn't know you guys are friends." Jinhwan sit next to Junhoe. 

"Hyung, you knew Junhoe and Hanbin? God, this is funny. Never thought of how coincidence we're just in the same circle of friends, aren't we?" Donghyuk was so amuse on how everything came to this. 

"Junhoe and Hanbin are working as part time models in my agency. Promoting my new sets of clothes this month. That's how I met them. Did you guys attend thhe same academy? Junhoe in Literature class meanwhile Hanbin 's Music class, right? How come you guys get to know each other?" Jinhwan curiously asked them.

"Donghyuk the social butterfly, hyung. What else? He knew exactly how to persuade both of us, to become his friends. Never in my life met this kind of annoying friend. But he's good. That's why we can get along very well. Hahaha." Junhoe laughs at how easy he and Hanbin can get attach with Donghyuk. 

"I have the charms no one can resist anyway. Hahahaha. Is Jiwon hyung alright? Yun hyung told me that he's sick." Donghyuk asks Jinhwan. Hanbin flinch upon hearing Jiwon's name because it sounds familiar to him. Could it be the same Kim Jiwon he met four years ago? But he didn't dare to ask them. So he keep silent. 

"Yeah. He got sick since two days ago but still came to work as usual until he fainted when he was preparing for work today. Sent him over to the hospital. Everything's okay. He just overworked himself. He got a lot of jobs on hand right now since he will be done with his course soon. A lot of interested party show their loves on Jiwon's works. He can't even say no, well, you know him. Told him to just work for me. He just won't listen to me, I guess. Trying to convince him to resign from here so he can focus with his actual job soon." Jinhwan told them about Jiwon who's having his rest at home. 

"Aah. That idiot hyung. He's such a workaholic. He missed the chance today to meet my new friends. I would like to introduce Hanbin hyung and Junhoe to him. Nevermind, some other time I guess. Tell him to get some rest. I can't wait to mess around him again." Donghyuk smiles at Yunhyeong who came to put their drinks on the table and joining them afterwards. 

"Oh. Both of you just loves to bully each other, don't you? When Chanwoo come over to Seoul, it will be the death of me. The three maknaes on top. You guys shouldn't be together. I should separate the three of you." Jinhwan shakes his head imagine the chaos when the three idiots get together. 

"Oh-ho, hyung. It's not the three of us anymore. You haven't see how much chaotic Junhoe is. The walking loud speaker. I guess only Hanbin hyung the normal guy in between of the seven of us. Oh. No. My favorite sunshine is a normal guy too like you hyung. Hehehe. The three of you are the normal in our group now. While the four of us can be your - you know, the naughty maknaes. Hmm, not Jiwon hyung. He's not maknae. He doesn't even act like a hyung either. We should throw him away from our group, right Jinhwan hyung?" Donghyuk tease Jinhwan knowing Jinhwan wouldn't even mad at him for joking about Jiwon. Jinhwan only laughed at Donghyuk didn't even bother to answer him. 

\------------------------------------------

"Jiwon hyung. Welcome back my least favorite hyung in my world. Are you okay? Did you have enough rest at home? I miss messing around you. It's almost a month I didn't get to tease you." Donghyuk laughs when Jiwon rolls his eyes when he tease the older brother. 

"Shut up, bitch! As usual?" Jiwon start tapping on the screen to enter Donghyuk's order. 

"Wuu~ sexy. Don't you dare to bitch me. I'll tell Jinhwan hyung you treat me badly." Donghyuk sticks out his tongue trying to make Jiwon angry. 

"Add another orders. One Iced Latte and one Iced Chocolate Blended. I promise to meet up my friends here." Donghyuk takes out his wallet from the pocket and ready to pay his orders.

"Hah. You forever will be my sidekick and my bitch. My forever bitch. Hahahaha. Serve you right for always messing up with me." Jiwon tease Donghyuk back and proceed with his order. 

Donghyuk rolls his eyes and walks toward his spot then came along Junhoe and Hanbin. 

"Jiwon hyung is here today. I'll introduce you to the idiot later. You will get yourself a good partner here, Junhoe. If you're the walking loud speaker, Jiwon hyung is the over energetic fluff balls of human bunny. Yes bunny. Because of his teeth." Junhoe laughs at how Donghyuk has been trying to describe Jiwon. 

Hanbin on the other side feeling nervous. He's been praying silently wishing it will be the Kim Jiwon he knew few years back. He can't thank Jiwon enough how Jiwon helped him when he's at his lowest point in life eventhough it's just for a brief moment. Will Jiwon remember Hanbin as much how he still remember him? 

Jiwon came to their table and placed their order. Donghyuk asked Jiwon to sit with them for a moment. Hanbin who sit across Jiwon can't hide his shocked face. He only closed his mouth and gasped when he felt Junhoe nudged at his arm. Jiwon seems like he didn't remember Hanbin when their eyes met each other. 

"Hyung. This is Junhoe and Hanbin. Our new friends. Jinhwan hyung and Yun hyung has met them the other day. Junhoe and Hanbin attend the same academy like us. But I guess you never meet them right, hyung?" Donghyuk asks Jiwon. 

"Yeah, I never meet them. Yet. But you, Koo Junhoe. I know you. From my brother. He got his eyes on you. But I told him shouldn't flirt with minor you know. Hahahahaha." Jiwon laughs at Junhoe's red face. Junhoe starts to blush when he know that Jinhwan likes him too. Junhoe has a crush on Jinhwan the first time they met. 

"I'm 18 now, hyung. So it should be okay to flirt with Jinhwan hyung." Junhoe answers Jiwon back. 

"Wuu~ I like you. You got my green light. All the best with Jinhwan hyung mood swings. Hahahaha." Jiwon tease Junhoe like they knew each other for a long time. 

Jiwon look at Hanbin and actually captivate by Hanbin's visual, "And you're Hanbin. Hyung talked about you too. He has been praising on your talent. You're full package according to him. It's good to meet you finally." Hanbin feels dissapointed that Jiwon seems like he didn't remember Hanbin. Hanbin just nods his head when Jiwon smiles at him.

Yunhyeong come over to their table after he's done with his paper work. 

"Has Jiwon inform you that he rent a studio? He's starting up his business soon. Jinhwan hyung and I are thinking of having a small party, not really a party to be honest, just dinner. Chanwoo will be coming over from Busan. If this is okay, can we invite them too, Jiwon?" Yunhyeong looked at Jiwon waiting for his approval. 

"You're using Junhoe and Hanbin as your baits, don't you? You actually wanted to invite Donghyuk. You think I can't read your mind?" Jiwon laughs at Yunhyeong's red face and Yunhyeong smacks him hard at his head. 

"Since my favorite sunshine were the one who invites me, of course it's a yes. I would say yes to everything, Yun hyung!" Donghyuk's smile was so captivating that Yunhyeong didn't realise he was so caught up how beautiful Donghyuk is. 

"You both are so whipped. Just date each other. What took you so long to make a move, Donghyuk?" Jiwon tease Donghyuk. Donghyuk has been telling Jiwon couple of times on how he intended of making Yunhyeong his boyfriend. Despite of how straightforward Donghyuk is, when it's come to confessing his love to someone he adore and love so much, it practically took him so much courage to do so. 

"I would say yes if you ask me out." Donghyuk was so dumbfounded on how Yunhyeong saying it loud right in front of their friends. Yunhyeong gets up from his seat and quickly walks to the kitchen. He feel his cheeks are so hot after his confession. 

"Way to go, Song Yunhyeong! That's my man." Jiwon cheers happily for Yunhyeong. He can't believe it's Yunhyeong who make the big move. 

"It's all up to you now, Dong. Don't waste your time anymore." Jiwon trying to encourage Donghyuk to make their relationship official. 

Looking at Hanbin and Junhoe, "So, I'll text Dong the exact time and place for the gathering. Join us. Yunhyeong has amazing chef skills, you will absolutely like his cooking. See you guys soon." Jiwon smiles at both of them and getting ready to continue his work. 

"Alright, hyung. Can't wait to spend the time with you guys soon." Junhoe happily promise to come for the dinner.


End file.
